


The Sins of the Fathers

by Calliope141



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliope141/pseuds/Calliope141
Summary: Byerly gets some shocking news.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Mature rating is for future chapters for mature themes. There will potentially be pairings in future chapters or stories as part of a series.  
> Please let me know about any spelling or grammar issues that I may have missed. Feedback is welcome as long as everyone remains polite.
> 
> Sorry this is taking so long. I got caught up in school finals and the Holidays. I am still working on this. 1/25/2017

“The sins of the father are to be laid upon the children.”  
\- William Shakespeare, The Merchant of Venice

Prologue

“Well, what am I supposed to do with this? “Count Dono Vorrutyer stated incredulously. “That creature died decades ago.”

“There are no time limits here. If this man really is his son, illegitimate or not, he is entitled to some of his father’s estate.”, Vassily Makarov shrugged placatingly. As Count Vorrutyer’s lawyer, he was understandably uncomfortable about bringing this to his liege lord’s attention. Anything that unexpectedly took money and resources out of the Vorrutyer district coffers was to be avoided whenever possible.

“Assuming he is telling the truth, why did he wait so long before coming forward?”

“He claims not to have known.”

“Or he is trying to get a handout. It wouldn’t be the first time.”

“He says that he is willing to submit to a DNA test.”

“Fine…fine.” Dono waved his hand dismissively. “That will prove his claim one way or the other.” Dono sighed. “See to it please.”

Chapter One

It had been four years since Byerly was last on Barrayar. His time on Jackson’s Whole had been productive if, ultimately, miserable.  
Still, he had done his duty and set up strong ties with House Cordonah and, eventually, Barrayar assigned an Official Barrayaran Liaison for House Cordonah. After that, the fake charges that that had forced him to flee Barrayar miraculously disappeared and he was called back home.

The newly finished ImpSec Headquarters had a well-lit foyer with large windows in the front that allowed the large colorful garden in front of the building to be seen inside. Admittedly, the rooms that contained all the classified material and hardworking spooks tended to lack windows, but the front was deceptively beautiful.  
Byerly walked to the guard post that was doing a pretty good job of masquerading as a reception desk. The well-presented and, no doubt, well-armed young lady at the desk smiled pleasantly at him as walked up. 

“I was told to report here as soon as I arrived back on Barrayar.” He stated while trying to hide his discomfort. He was used to acting through blind drops. It felt strange for him to deal directly with ImpSec. This couldn’t possibly help his cover as a Vor town clown. Vor town clowns had no business with ImpSec. “My name is By Vorrutyer.”

“Wait a moment please.” The guard-receptionist tapped on her earpiece and stated. “Mr. By Vorrutyer is here as requested sir.” She paused clearly listening. “Very well sir.” She tapped again on her earpiece and looked up.  
“Wait here Mr. Vorrutyer. Someone is being sent down to escort you up.” She turned back to her work. Apparently, there would be no further conversation.

A few minutes later found By in General Allegre’s office, much to his surprise. He had never warranted direct attention of the Chief of ImpSec before now. This did not bode well.

“Sir. You wanted to see me?” It seemed prudent to err on the side of extreme courtesy. 

“Sit down Vorrutyer. You are not in trouble. At least not with at any rate. I need to pass on some information to before you go anywhere else or see any news publications.” Allegre grimaced. “Your Uncle the Count had a strange sense of honor.”

“I assume you are referring to Dono’s father. Although Dono’s brother, Pierre, had a strange sense of honor as well. Actually, Pierre had a strange sense of everything.” Count Pierre Vorrutyer had been the grandson of Le Sanguinaire and as strange as Pierre had been, his father had been many times stranger. 

“I assume you are going somewhere with this.” By prodded.

“Last month man named Luca Veselovsky petitioned the Vorrutyer district for a settlement of money on the grounds that he was the son of a Vorrutyer, more specifically, he claimed to be the son of Ges Vorrutyer.” 

“It is not the first time someone has tried to claim a relationship with a Vor familiy and I still don’t see what this has to do with me or my Uncle’s strange sense of honor”

“In this case, it happens to be true. His DNA showed that he was clearly the son of Ges Vorrutyer.”

By tried to hide his shock. He was pretty sure that he that he was failing miserably. “Ges Vorrutyer didn’t like women that way, not unless they were unwilling and in pain, at any rate.” By paused. “I assume that this is not a happy story?” By shook his head and continued. “I still don’t see what this has to do with me.” 

“Mr. Veselovsky’s DNA was cross-checked against the DNA of all living Vorrutyer’s as a precaution. They wanted to make sure that the sample submitted wasn’t tampered with using Vorrutyer DNA from other sources.” Allegre was looking more uncomfortable by the second. “The sample wasn’t tampered with, but, well, I suppose the best way to do this is to just say it. Your DNA is a fraternal match to his on your father’s side.” 

Wait, What? By couldn’t seem to make his mouth work. He kept trying to say something, but nothing seemed to be coming out. Maybe there was noise coming out of his mouth and it was his ears that were broken. Or his brain, maybe that was what was broken.

“By? Byerly?” Allegre was shaking him by the shoulder and looking extremely worried. Evidently, he had been trying to get By’s attention for a while.

With a great deal of effort, By finally got his mouth working again, “What? You can’t be serious! How is that even possible?” By was practically yelling.

“From what we have been able to get from your adopted father”, Allegre “the man you grew up with at any rate, your Uncle coerced him to take you in as an infant. We don’t know much more than that.” Allegre sighed. “Your father hasn’t been very forthcoming. I considered fast-penta, but the situation doesn't really call for it. 

"Look, By, I will give you access to everything that we have and you can pursue this on your own time. Take a week or two of leave; get your head around this. We will discuss your next assignment when you get back. For now, go home.”


End file.
